


Heels Make The World Go 'Round

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Texting, im also very very bad at dialogue, in heels specifically, short and sweet, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: keith is a monster at dancing in heels, and he also doesn't care about gender rolesallura is a good pal(adin) to keithshiro is awkward and he still owes keith





	

_Shiro: Listen_   
_Shiro: can u pick lura up from her class_   
_Shiro: my prof is going into overtime_

The incoming texts aren't that surprising, Shiro’s pulled this card all week. Keith sighs.

_Shiro: ill get u a coffee or smth_   
_Shiro: please_

Keith sighs again before responding.

_Keith: yeah whatever_   
_Keith: you owe me_

\---

Death by Allura will be painful and not at all fast. Keith will be delivered a slow and torturous death because he took fifteen minutes trying to find the car keys and hit every possible stoplight on the way to the dance studio where Allura taught her classes.

When he arrived, Allura was still teaching the few who stayed after. He packed up all of Allura’s stuff for her, she probably wanted to leave as soon as possible. To be honest, so did Keith, the leggings he threw on were doing to keep him from the wind, the heavy purple sweatshirt only doing so much.

Keith hesitated on putting away Allura’s spare heels.

He observed the class, their hips stilted with the rhythm, not quite there, not really fluent with the music. To be fair, they were dancing in heels, it was their surprise for the competition.

Raising one eyebrow and grinning, Keith got an idea.

Allura stopped suddenly with her movements as Keith restarted the music. He calmly walked over to her, strutting perfectly in the six inch heels. The class stared in shock.

Keith swayed his hips to the beat, did the whole routine _perfectly_. In _heels_.

When he was finished, he turned and looked at the class, and they were all staring back at him in awe.

“You need to move with the music. Let it flow, become fluid. You can't robotically be sensual,” Keith explained.

“Class dismissed,” Allura chimed in. Allura grinned at Keith and he raised an eyebrow back at her.

“What?”

“I just never knew you could dance in heels. You should do it more, maybe come with us to the competition.” Keith shrugged nonchalantly.

“I'll think about it.” Keith walked over to Allura’s bag and carefully set the heels in. “Let's get home, Shiro owes me.”

\---

A month later, Shiro watched from the audience as his girlfriend and her team all pointed to the side. He sat, astounded, when his little brother strutted onstage in six inch heels and a poker face, completing the performance.

 

  
They won.


End file.
